


Wolfstar One Shots

by remsmoon (onemoreoffkeyanthem)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, and i based it off of something on sufferingremus' tumblr, this is gay, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreoffkeyanthem/pseuds/remsmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a growing collection of Wolfstar AUs I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus figured he was getting used to it. Who wouldn’t, after five years? Given, it was Sirius, the prettiest person in the school, if not the world, that insisted on never wearing a shirt. It wasn’t a big deal for the first couple of years. Which is understandable. They were like 12. But it was becoming a problem for Moony when they reached fourth year and Sirius was still walking around the tower shirtless. It was distracting, simply because he was jealous, Remus incorrectly rationalized.  
Sirius was flawless, perfectly proportioned, toned, with skin warm as caramel. It made him self-conscious of his own lanky and scarred chest. There was barely a patch of skin on his body that didn’t have at least a faded pink scar marring it, not to mention the ugly, dark, and uneven scars that resulted from the many full moons he had seen and forgotten. He couldn’t help but stare at him and wish he could look the same.  
Plus, wouldn’t he get cold or something? Sirius hardly had regard for season or temperature, and it was driving Remus absolutely crazy.  
Fifth year came and he was having trouble focusing on his books long enough to read a sentence, much less actually be able to prepare for the OWLs. He began to take to studying in the common room, where it might be louder, but Sirius didn’t constantly prance around and ruin everyone’s chance at a good future.  
It never became so much of a problem that Remus felt the need to confront Sirius, mostly because he feared being taken the wrong way. He just wanted to study in peace. Everything ended up being fine, despite Sirius’ apparent hatred of shirts Remus managed to do exceedingly well on his OWLs. He was effectively desensitized to him.  
Then, within the first few weeks of sixth year, Remus was lounging around the tower, reading an old book he wasn’t particularly invested in and Sirius came back into the room fro Quidditch practice.  
Sirius grinned broadly, as soon as he spotted him in the corner. His long black hair was tied up in a messy bun, strands falling away from the knot and framing his face, but Remus didn’t get why he was noticing this. “Moony!” Sirius greeted happily, walking over to his bed, finding a suitable outfit to change into from his pile of clothes on the floor.  
“Hey, Pads,” Remus smiled at his friend. “How was practi-“ He stopped, because as Sirius pulled his shirt over his head there was a glimmer of steel.  
Sirius stopped undressing noticing Remus’ silence and staring. “Cool right?” he asks, moving a hand down to play with the bellybutton ring.  
Moony chokes at cool and got up from his seat, dropping his book and striding towards Sirius. “I’ve spent years trying to get over you constantly prancing around shirtless,” he speaks in a low voice, raising it slightly to speak over Sirius’ protests at prancing. “I finally think I can handle it. I think I might be desensitized to you and you get this!” He runs a thumb over the ring, simply admiring it.  
“Moony, I...” Sirius begins, shuddering at Remus’ touch and not really knowing what to say, which is for the better, as he would have been cut off with a kiss anyway.  
Sirius kisses back almost immediately and things are getting rather heated before they jump apart at the sound of Peter shouting from inside the room. “James! You owe me five galleons!!”  
For weeks Remus had to suffer through Sirius teasing him about his muggle jewelry kink.


	2. a prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders get drunk and have an idea

The Marauders had gotten absolutely sloshed in the shrieking shack. It was just after a massive potions test, and everyone agreed they needed to let off some steam. James had “acquired” a bottle of firewhiskey and they took turns taking swigs from the bottle, some coughing more than others after drinking.   
In no time at all they were completely drunk. James was sprawled out on the bed periodically taking sips of from the bottle and speaking to Peter, who was sitting in a corner, clutching his stomach, whether from James’ lengthy descriptions of several interactions with Lily or just the whiskey, he wasn’t sure.   
Sirius sat against the wall opposite from the two other boys with Remus. Remus was using Sirius’ legs as a pillow and was getting his head pet as a result. This was completely welcome in Remus’ book, at least while drunk.   
“Your hair’s curly…” Sirius points out the obvious. “Has it always been this curly?”  
“It’s the humidity,” Remus states despite it being rather dry.  
Sirius nods, “I like it...” He goes back to absentmindedly petting his hair.   
Remus shuts his eyes briefly, before words come to his mind and his lips immediately after. “Y’kno, Pads…” he started, and Sirius looked down at him while he spoke, a smile showing in his eyes if not completely on his lips. “You’ve got at least half the school… Completely in love with you.”  
Sirius snorts, “Only half? I was aiming for at least three quarters.”   
“I’m sure you’ll get there soon enough,” Remus smiles widely at him and Sirius returns the grin. “By seventh year, I’m sure you’ll have just about everyone absolutely head over heels.”   
This makes Sirius laugh briefly and after a few minutes of silence, besides for the background noise of James rambling on about Lily again, Sirius spoke up, “Where you being serious? About everyone.. uh, fancying me?”  
“Sure,” Remus nodded, staring up into Sirius’ lovely eyes. “You’ve got the whole mysterious thing down. Not to mention the tall, dark, and handsome bit…” He sighs a little, “I mean haven’t you noticed all the girls pining after you?”  
“I… No. I, uh, don’t really care for them..” He shrugged, looking away while answering.  
“Really?”  
“Nah…”  
Remus nods. “Y’know what’d really drive ‘em mad? The girls I mean.”   
“What?”  
“If you showed up to breakfast tomorrow with a hickey right here,” he brought a hand up to touch Sirius’ neck.   
“You think so?” He asks, clearly amused.   
“It’ll be the talk of the school for days,” Remus nods earnestly. “Maybe weeks, if you play your cards right.”  
“Where’m I gonna find someone to give me a hickey at this hour?”   
Remus rolls his eyes and sits up, scooting next to him. “I’ll take one for the team,” he teases.  
Sirius grins, and after a few short moments of absolutely he adds a, “well get on then?”   
Remus nods and leans in, pushing his long black hair away from his neck; Sirius shivered when his fingertips brushed his skin. His touch made him so warm and brought butterflies to his stomach. He tilted his head back slightly as Moony tentatively brushed his lips against his neck, making sure this was okay. Sirius found one of Remus’ hands and brought it up to his own face, where he cradled his jaw, as if scared to touch him too much.  
Moony began to press kisses into his neck, encouraged by little gasps escaping Sirius’ mouth, the kisses grew sloppy and he even nipped at him. Pads really began to moan when Remus’ lips and tongue found a spot just between his ear and neck. When Remus felt he had sucked enough marks onto his neck, he pulled back, looking up at Sirius, hoping he hadn’t taken it too far. He was sure he had. But he was answered by being hastily pulled into his friend’s lap, and lips pressed against his.  
He only pushed him away once Sirius was getting close to his own neck, “hey..” he warned breathlessly. “They’ll notice. It’ll ruin the prank…”   
Sirius nodded slightly, looking disappointed maybe. Remus smiled sympathetically and gave him a peck on the lips before resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like this with arms around one another until they had to stumble back to the Gryffindor tower. Where they would pretend they were both interested solely in the joke and uproar it would cause amongst the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with AUs you would like to see me write. I'll get to them as soon as I can.


End file.
